


all of the landscape, it's just an empty place

by Stormdrake



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Post-Chapter 5, Written in 2017, mostly a deirdre introspection fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormdrake/pseuds/Stormdrake
Summary: Deirdre cared deeply for her children.(title from florence + the machine's landscape)
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre & Yuria | Julia
Kudos: 11





	all of the landscape, it's just an empty place

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on 5/08/17, i found it again after 2 years and decided to post it because it hurt ME to read again
> 
> i probably won't write more of this, sorry

Deirdre cared deeply for her children. In a world where she barely had memories to call her own, where she had been pressured into decisions she hadn't any say in, she at least had Julia and Julius. Although she was the Imperial Queen of the Grannvale Empire, she usually didn't have much to do. 

It made her feel useless.

The maids often told her that she didn't have to read to her kids, they could do that for her, but it was one thing she could do for them.

Tonight, she was reading her favorite, the tale of the princess and the knight. Julia had requested it. Deirdre tried to shake the feeling that she requested it specifically because she knew her mother loved to read it to them.

She closed the book when she was done, feeling as empty as she always did when she read it. (Deirdre had wondered, why did she love this story so much if it made her feel this way? What had happened? What did it mean?) She smiled at her children, tucked in and comfortable. Julius had drifted off, but Julia was still looking at her with her perceptive purple eyes.

"Mother," she said softly, "why do you and Father not talk?"

She was taken aback, not knowing how to respond. Julia really did notice so much. Deirdre had taught herself to try and ignore her intuitions, but Julia seemed to have inherited her power without the self-imposed limitations.

"Well… Your father is a very busy man," she said. "He has a lot of responsibility as the Emperor."

Julia stared at her, and Deirdre knew that she knew that there was more to the situation than that. "It's past your bedtime, Julia. You need your sleep." She smiled and blew out the single candle still lit in their room. "I love you, Julia."


End file.
